Modular systems for building storage units and shelves come in a variety of shapes and sizes. These systems are often built or assembled with a series of panels forming the sides, top and bottom, the panels being attached using connectors. Typically, these panels and connectors are designed specifically to enable connection between adjacent panels at right angles which form the walls of the storage units. While these systems are well designed for conventional spaces, they often fail to efficiently use space where walls may be non-parallel or have irregular contours. Moreover, these conventional units are limited to certain established configurations which may not suit an area's particular needs. Thus conventional storage units often do not adequately make use of all of the space available to them.
Another drawback of conventional storage units is that the connectors are often rigid and typically have complex structure. These complex connectors may be difficult to assemble and also do not allow for flexible connections between panels or for easy assembly and disassembly of the storage units. Conventional connectors also often require attachment through the supporting walls which can affect the storage unit's structural integrity. Moreover, these complex connectors can also result in increased manufacturing cost of the storage system.
Thus it would be desirable to provide a modular wall system which will allow for connections of panels at varying angles to maximize storage efficiency. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide a system which allows for flexible connections which are easily assembled and disassembled. Ideally, with this improved storage system, panels may be connected with a variety of different connectors and assembled in many different configurations for use in more than one area.